1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle with sucker for bath-jet massage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of conventional bath-jet massaging apparatuses are adapted to be fixed in a bathtub, and the others are composed of a jet hole in the inner wall surface of a bathtub, from which a flow of a mixture of hot water and air is ejected.
According to these conventional apparatuses, however, the jets are ejected only from a fixed position on the wall surface of the bathtub, so that all parts of a user's body cannot be massaged.